Pool cleaning apparatus are known for passing over the surfaces of pools to remove dirt and debris and filter the pool water. Such pool cleaning apparatus are typically bulky. A lightweight and hand-held pool cleaner would be advantageous to allow a user to easily manipulate the pool cleaner over the surfaces of a pool, spa or pond.
Known pool cleaning apparatus require power cords extending through the water to outside electrical outlets. A portable pool cleaner powered by batteries would be advantageous to eliminate the need for power cords.
In battery-powered devices capable of being used underwater, the ability to recharge the batteries with an externally disposed charging port is necessary. Although the device being used underwater is not being charged, such externally disposed charging ports can be exposed to the water, risking a short in the device and so potentially damaging the device. A water-tight charging port would be advantageous for battery-powered devices that are immersed in water, such as pool cleaning apparatus.